Turtles Re-Unite
by MewtwoSaki
Summary: After beating the Foot Clan in a major battle, the 2k12 Turtles finally take a break. However, their rest is put to a halt when a battle fortress from an alternate dimension begins to wreak havoc on the city. With an important discovery now on their hands, our heroes team up again with their 1980s counterparts, vowing to put an end to the great evil that threatens to kill them all.
1. Introduction Message

Turtles Re-Unite

Info: A new crossover between the 80s Ninja Turtles and their modern CGI counterparts from Nickelodeon. I am well aware that we have had an episode where the two teams have already met, but you may not know that there is a good chance of a second crossover happening sometime in the future with the 80s Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady. Since we probably have a long time before it could air, I would want to write a re-union of the two for you all to read and enjoy in the mean time, and to also see how my prediction matches up with the actual episode's plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any version of the Ninja Turtles franchise, and I do not intend to make any material profit from this fanfiction. As a result, everyone is free to read and enjoy this story.

Spoiler Alert: This fanfiction contains details of events that occurred in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, as well as events that occurred in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. If you do not wish to know the events that occurred in one or both of these TV series, then please don't read this fanfiction until you wish to do so.

Additional Notes:

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and you welcome to post any form of feedback if you wish.

Updates:

1.Hey everyone :)

Unfortunately there seems to be a problems with the reviews, atleast for me. Whenever I try to see any reviews on this fic, I get a message saying "No Reviews Found". Its a real shame that I am not able to see any of your thoughts. If you can see this message however, you're in luck because then you get to see the reviews :)

Alternatively, If you want me to see a review in this situation, privately message me. Hope you all are enjoying the fic :)

2\. I can now see the reviews via email, but only if they were posted from the 14th and onwards.


	2. Prologue

It's another day at the lair, and the turtles are calm and relaxed, after the brutal war that unfolded in the past few months. They fought the foot clan over control of New York City, while simultaneously trying to stay safe, hidden from a society where mutants were increasingly portrayed as outcasts. Even though they had been through much worse, from witnessing the Kraang invade New York City a year ago, to the evil Triceratons destroying the entire earth with their black hole generator, none of them anticipated the conflict that they had been thrown into right into after they were back on their home planet. After a long battle over the control of the city, the turtles had finally gained the respect of the world above them and overpowered their ancient enemies, the foot clan, sending them into hiding while keeping the world safe once again. Or so it seems, because unknown to them, they are about to face the biggest threat that is coming to strike at them, in the heart.


	3. The Beginning

It's another day at the lair, and four teenagers are relaxing in the lair that they call home.

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.

They open up their television set as they see that an old favourite show of Leo's, Space Heroes, is finally airing after going on hiatus ever since they stopped watching it in favour of shows like 'Crognard the Barbarian' and 'Super Robo Mecha Force Five'.

"Woah, are they really airing this stupid show again?" Raph snarkily said but is suddenly interrupted by Leo, who yells for him to be quiet.

"Keep it down Raph! Can't you see I'm trying to watch the new season of space heroes?"

"That's right dudes. Leo may be the spiritual ninja of us all, but he is still our geeky bro." Mikey chuckles as Leo glares at him in irritation, wanting to watch Space Heroes without any sort of interruption.

"Umm guys, maybe we shouldn't be bothering him at this time" Donnie says with a nervous expression, realizing how Leonardo could explode at any moment.

"Whatever ya say fearless leader" Raph sarcastically replies to Donnie as the three turtles head off to do other things in the lair while Leo comfortably watches the new episode of Space Heroes.

* * *

"Captain Ryan, there is a new threat trying to destroy us all, he is more dangerous than anything we have ever faced!" Crankshaw stops speaking as he is suddenly slapped across the face by our hero, Captain Ryan.

"Well, don't worry my assistant. Surely we will find a way to put an end to him" Captain Ryan responds in his usual heroic style.

"Ummm there's only one problem with that master." Crankshaw anxiously replies as he slapped across the face once again.

"And what in space could that possibly be?" Captain Ryan quickly responds without hesitation, as his usual self.

"He is linked to you! If you destroy him, you will perish too!"

Captain Ryan hesitates for a moment before coming up with a plan.

"Looks like we will have to come up with a different plan, Crankshaw. We will need to call upon a truce with this force that threatens us all"

They both are suddenly interrupted by a shady silhouette that looks like an exact copy of Captain Ryan, only darker overall and having a look of anger on his face. He roars at the top of his voice:

"You will surely perish at the hands of Dark Ryan! The most powerful force in the galaxy!"

"There's only one problem with that, good sir" Captain Ryan immediately blurts in response to his evil counterpart.

"We both are linked, destroy me, and you shall perish too"

"That doesn't stop me from carrying out what is rightfully mine, revenge!" Evil Captain Ryan shouts as he charges for his counterpart.

The two get ready to have the biggest showdown of most epic proportions when….

* * *

The television turns off.

"Oh come on!" Leo howls as he missed out the most exciting part of the episode.

"Donnie!"

"Ummm. I'm so sorry Leo, it was one of my inventions, it malfunctioned and caused me short circuit the television set"

Donnie nervously replies as he watches an irritated Leonardo meditate for a minute before releasing his anger out of him. Leo lets a deep breath out and then speaks in a calmer tone:

"Its Okay Donnie, I may love Space Heroes, but I wouldn't make you feel bad over me missing it."

"Thanks Leo. You know, you've been feeling pretty calm and collected recently." Donnie replies with a smile on his face, being content with the fact that Leonardo was happy and cheery after a long period of going through tough times, fighting the foot and being pitted against the city.

"Yeah. Things have been good recently. I'm glad we are finally accepted by the city and the foot are no longer a problem, but we aren't telling anyone where our lair has been. Home sweet home "

Leo quietly enjoys the serenity of the lair and almost dozes off into sleep before he is suddenly awoken by the arrival of April and Casey, who arrive in the lair to visit the turtles as they often do so.

"Hey guys, whats up?" April asks the turtles as she approaches them.

"Umm, Nothing much April, really, it's been really quietly lately in the lair." Donnie replies hastily with a blush on his face.

"It's a little boring when there aren't many bad guys to beat up." Casey says as he toys around with his hockey stick and then goes to play on the pinball machine in the lair.

"Good times they were, especially in space. Fighting Lord Dregg, the Triceratons, Krang, all them knuckleheads." Raph says as he gets ready to do him ninja exercises. Hearing this, Casey enthusiastically replies:

"I wish I was there to help you fight Krang, and meet your counterpart, Raph. We totally could've been the most awesome crime-fighting team ever. The two Raphs and Casey Jones, Hehe."

"If there's a Raph out there, could there another Casey Jones too? Or even another April?" Mikey says as he is intrigued by the possibility of meeting all the alternate versions of his friends.

"Heh, I'd totally wanna meet the alternate sidekick to Casey Jones."

"I wonder how I would be in the other dimension? " April wonders as Donnie immediately replies to her question:

"That's one reason why I was trying to build a portral projector, too bad the other Donnie wasn't here to tell me how to make one before he left." Donnie sighs as every attempt to make a portal ray of his resulted in a malfunction.

"Its okay Donnie you are our hero" April leans over towards the exhausted Donnie and gives him a small kiss on the cheek, making Casey a bit jealous.

"Thanks April, " Donnie said.

The team then proceeds to fall asleep as night approaches, with April and Casey having decided to sleep over at the lair tonight in order to avoid the constant bombardment of people asking them about the turtles.

Leo briefly gets up to peek into the lair where he sees Master Splinter, soundly asleep. Near him, lays Karai in another bed. Leo smiles warmly as he watches his adoptive father finally rest peacefully as his daughter, despite still being a mutant, regained control of her mind and was able to transform at will. She finally abandoned the side of the Shredder once and for all, and chose to live with the turtles and splinter, overcoming her predatory instincts and choosing to live a new life of compassion and peace.

"Good Night Master Splinter " Leonardo says in a calm and contended voice, before going to sleep as the the full moon rises.


	4. The Invasion

Its 3:00 am at night, and the turtles, April, Casey, Splinter and Karai are sound asleep in the lair. Suddenly, Splinter wakes up as he always does at this time of the night, to perform his nightly meditation routine. Splinter quietly sits under the shade of the tree that as grown in the lair, and peacefully sits in a lotus position as he contemplates the events that have recently occurred, from Karai re-uniting with him, to the Shredder finally being defeated and going into hiding.

"Father, is everything okay?" Karai says, noticing that her father had awoken in the dead of night.

"Yes my daughter, everything is going well. I am just performing my nightly meditation" Splinter responds, with a smile on his face upon seeing his daughter. Karai takes a minute or so to respond, but then asks her father and new sensei:

"Can I meditate too?"

"Of course Miwa" Splinter heart-warmingly says, changing his position and making his space for Karai, who approaches her spot and quietly sits in a meditative lotus position.

Karai contemplates the beauty of the nocturnal silence and gently handles her breath, before suddenly looking discomforted.

"Miwa, is everything alright?" Splinter says, recognizing that Karai was clearly still troubled by something.

"Yes father, it's just that, I feel like I've missed out on so much during all those years. Shredder didn't teach me to meditate, to be at peace with myself, to do whats right. All I have been taught were lies about what you did and to crave revenge."

Splinter contemplates upon these words for a minute, before suddenly hugging Karai, surprising her.

"I am truly sorry for all of your losses, Miwa. I genuinely want you to find peace within yourself and have a better future." Splinter said with a warm smile on his face.

Karai realized, that although words were insufficient to convey feelings, that her father truly cared for her, and had the best of intentions for her, thus she could always express how she felt, something she oftentimes did not do under the care of the Shredder, whose wrath she often feared despite truly caring for him at one point in time.

"Thank you father" Karai replied, with a warm and peaceful smile on her face.

Karai and Splinter both peacefully meditate in the lair for a good 10-15 minutes, before suddenly….

* * *

They both heard a thundering roar from above as the screams of people and the falling of buildings replaced the nocturnal silence. Almost immediately, the Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones awoke from the chaotic sounds and immediately ran towards their sensei and adoptive sister.

"What on Earth could make that sound!? The Triceratons?!" Raph angrily snarled as his deep sleep was interrupted by another crime fighting mission after months of non-violence.

"Whatever it is, we need to go and investigate Ninjas." Leo said in response. Splinter nods in agreement before giving his instructions to Leonardo:

"My sons, you should go with April and Casey to investigate the source of chaos. Me and Karai will go and get some assistance to help us with our mission"

"Aye, Sensei" Leonardo signals to Splinter as he, his brothers, April and Casey leave the lair to see just what is causing all the chaos.

The gang of 6 lift up a manhole cover and are shocked by what they see, a large battle fortress on the ground wreaking havoc on the city, crushing everything in its path.

"Holy Pepperoni!" Mikey instantly shouts, seeing the giant monster devour whatever is in its way. It fires lasers using its cannons, and its one Eye at the top watches everything as the buildings collapse from the impact.

"Looks like a mobile battle fortress that is being controlled by someone from the inside. This is bad guys; the machine's size has the potential to carry an entire army inside!" Donnie says as he is freaking out over all the destruction being caused "Any plans Leo?" Leonardo nods in agreement and then informs the team of his plan:

"I've got one ninjas; we should break into the fortress and sneak up on whoever is controlling it, and if that fails, we should atleast be able to know who we are fighting."

"Well Come On! We don't have all day!" Raph angrily says as he is the first one to emerge up onto the streets, followed by his brothers, April and Casey. They look at the giant fortress for a while, before suddenly seeing an army coming out of it and littering the streets of New York City. The army consists of robots wearing ninja-esque clothing, followed by brown and white men appearing to be made of stone. Both sets of soldiers carry lazer blasters and quickly start putting people to their knees and rounding them up as they continue to invade and occupy every corner of the streets. In response, Casey puts on his hockey mask and makes a remark as he gets ready to take on the robots and prepares his weapons:

"Looks like it's time for Casey Jones to finally kick butt"

"No Casey! Don't!" April shouts as Casey approaches about 2 robots that get ready to attack, but before they can cause any injury, Casey easily destroys them by bashing his hockey stick straight into their robotic torsos.

"Double kill" Casey smugly says as the robots lay on the ground, easily destroyed by one swing of his main weapon.

"Wow, that was actually pretty easy" Raph replies as he stabs his Sai straight into the face of another robotic foot soldier.

"You know dudes; these robots sure remind me of the foot bots we used to fight. Only easier to kick out of their shells haha" Mikey says as he smashes another foot soldier.

"Umm. Guys, we have company!" Donnie exclaims as the turtles, April and Casey see a number of stone warriors charge towards them.

"Attack with everything you've got!" Leo exclaims to his team as they charge for the rock soldiers, led by a brown coloured general wearing a green helmet.

"Get the turtles!" Shouts General Traag as the turtles, April and Casey clash against the multitude of stone warriors. The turtles are then pretty quickly outclassed as their weapons have absolutely no effect on the rock hard armour that they try to harm, only receiving blows from the stone warriors and getting knocked out in battle.

"There's too many of them Raph!" Casey Jones exclaims as General Traag picks him up with one arm and easily throws him into the other turtles and April.

"Retreat Ninjas!" Leo shouts as he throws a smoke bomb in order to disguise their escape. The turtles, April and Casey are then hiding in an alley as the rock soldiers desperately search for them, but to no avail.

"This is great! First the Kraang, then the Triceratons and now these Rock heads!" Raph angrily says as the others tell him to keep it down in order to avoid capture. Leonardo suddenly then hears his T-Phone ringing and quickly answers it:

"Yes Master Splinter"

"My son, I and Karai have regrouped with the Mutanimals in the lair, and we have info about the invaders"

"On it Sensei, We'll be there ASAP!"

Splinter then hangs up the cheese phone and the group of six secretly sneak back into the sewers, while the foot and rock soldiers are still searching for them in the streets. They make their way into the lair, to see Splinter, Karai, the Mighty Mutanimals and Jack Kurtzman waiting for them.

* * *

"Glad to see you've come, Raph" Slash says as Raphael enthusiastically replies to him:

"No problem Slash old buddy,"

"I'm glad to see you're safe Michelangelo" Leatherhead says in a gentle tone as Michelangelo hugs him.

"So Mr. Kurtzman, what have you found out about that huge battle fortress?" April asks him. Kurtzman replies:

"Well, according to what I have known about the Kraang through investigation, the battle fortress currently invading our city is a technodrome that is owned by an Utrom, who was a part of the Kraang before he was banished by Kraang Prime and Subprime for betraying their orders."

"That sounds really familiar, a Kraang who was banished? Didn't we encounter him sometime during our time in space?" Donatello wonders and then figures out who it was: "Of Course! That's it! He was Krang, the Utrom who was banished to Two-Dimensional Earth, where our dimensional counterparts live!"

"Since those turtles know a lot more about him than we do, we should be asking them for help" Leonardo suggests. "But if only we had a way to contact them!"

"Well, my portal projector only has a prototype but it might just work," Donnie says in response, when suddenly, our heroes suddenly feel the ground shaking from the impact of the technodrome.

"Well Donnie! If there is any time to use it is now!" Raph angrily snarls at him as the shaking continues and then stops, before Splinter makes his final statement:

"Go my sons. Take April and Casey with you while I, Karai and the Mutanimals will try and weaken the invasion force."

"Come on, work!" Donatello desperately tries to get his portal ray to work when suddenly, its emits a beam of light into a wall and they see the 2D universe behind a portal. "Yes!"

The Turtles, April and Casey all cheer and then make their way through the portal, after bowing down to their sensei.

"Goodbye Master Splinter" Leonardo says with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"Take care my sons"

The Turtles jump into the portal as Mikey excitedly yells:

"Booyakasha!"


	5. Dimensional Travel

**_Brief Announcement:_**

 _Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the fic. Just wanted to briefly bring to your attention that starting from this chapter, the 80s characters will be appearing. So whenever I mention them by name, I will highlight their name in bold and underline, just so it becomes easier to distinguish between which version of the character I am referring to. If you are not satisfied with this format, please leave a review or send me a private message stating your complaint. Any form of feedback is welcome as I love to see your opinions. As always, I won't hold you for any longer and I wish you enjoy the upcoming chapters.  
_

 ** _End of Announcement_** _  
_

* * *

The 4 Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones suddenly wake up in an alternate universe, where they are all Two-Dimensional. They watch the sun brightly shine upon New York City, appearing all colourful and pleasant. This comes as no surprise, to the turtles, who have been to Two-Dimensional Earth before during their adventures in space. April and Casey however, are relatively shocked at the way everything looks.

"This is so not awesome. The city looks all colourful and lame; I was expecting something grittier like the comics!" Casey says in disgust.

"I actually like it. Everything is so beautiful. I wish our world was more like this" April enthusiastically says in response to Casey. "I feel weird looking like I'm a drawing though."

"I'm cool with being flat and all, but come on! Flat in a world like this?" Casey says before being interrupted by Leonardo:

"No time Casey, we have to find the other turtles, wherever they are. Any ideas where to look?"

Suddenly they see three thugs run off with a woman in their grasp. They consist of a Japanese man dressed in samurai armour, and two mutated punks having the form of a Warthog and a Rhinoceros. The woman in the man's arms appears to be in her late twenties, has brunette hair and stands out particularly well due to the yellow jumpsuit that covers most of her body. The current turtles, April and Casey chase the three villains, determined to save the woman they have kidnapped.

"Is that clown, supposed to be the Shredder?" Raph remarks as he sees the three goons try and make their escape.

"Come on Ninjas! We can't let him kidnap that woman!" Leonardo instructs his team as the six frantically chase them down the streets of New York City.

"The toitles are after us boss!" **Bebop** says as he looks behind him for a moment, noticing that they look drastically different from how he remembers them. **Shredder** , having listened to the obvious, angrily snarls at his henchmutant:

"I know that you mutant moron! Come on! We can't afford having them ruin our plan this time!"

 **Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady** are then cornered, with no way out. They are surrounded by the Turtles, April and Casey.

"So, you must be the alternate versions of those blasted turtles!" Shredder remarks, recognizing the turtles from what Krang had told him about an earlier encounter.

"And don't forget Casey Jones, punk." Casey sharply says in response, visibly annoyed that **Shredder** didn't pay the least bit of attention to him.

 **Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady** all burst into laughter, upon seeing that the Casey Jones of the 2k12 universe was nothing more than a 16 year old teenager.

Casey charges at the villainous trio, but **Bebop** and **Rocksteady** fire their blasters right into him, knocking him over as April rushes to his help.

"Time to turn you shellbacks into Turte Mush!" **Rocksteady** says confidently.

 **Shredder** then takes out his retro-mutagen gun, aiming them at the current Turtles.

"Now you accursed turtles will suffer an even worse fate, when I fire my retro-mutagen gun at you!"

 **The Shredder** is about to de-mutate the current turtles into helpless little pets, but a laser blast suddenly goes right through the retro-mutagen ray and destroys it. Everyone looks behind them, and they see a brightly coloured van with cannons stop. Out of the vans, **four green turtles** heroically jump out and shout "Turtles Fight with Honour!"

"Where's your confidence now Shredder?" Raph triumphantly says, with the odds now being Ten against Three.

"You still haven't won yet you disgusting reptiles! Get them you fools" **Shredder** shouts at the top of his voice as his henchmen, **Bebop and Rocksteady** attempt to take on the group of ten. **Raphael** takes out his pizza and jams it straight into **Rocksteady's** face, while Leonardo and Donatello outsmart **Bebop** , and avoid taking a hit from hit brute strength, before knocking him over to the ground.

"Knock off their socks my heroes!" **April** cheers, still tied up by **Shredder** but relieved that not one, but two groups of turtles had arrived to save her.

"Alright Shredder! This it it! Give us April back, or pay big time!" **Raphael** says as the group of 8 turtles get ready to make their move

"That's **April**?!" All 4 of the current turtles say simultaneously, surprised that April in this dimension was an adult woman wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

"This isn't the end turtles! We will meet again, and when we do, say sayonara!" **Shredder** proudly exclaims and cackles enthusiastically as he stuns all of our heroes with one of his smoke bombs, before **he, Bebop and Rocksteady** escape via a dimensional portal that **Krang** opened for him. **April,** who is still in captivity of the **Shredder** , shouts before being carried away through the portal.

"Turtles, help!" she shouts as the dimensional portal closes just before the turtles can reach it.

"They got away! Those cowards!" Raph exclaims, having missed the chance to fight some more.

"So, what else is new?" **Raphael** sarcastically responds to him, having been in the same situation many times before in the past.

"Wow, I never expected your shredder to be like this. Our Shredder, can't be taken on, even by the four of us even after all these years. Luckily, he isn't a problem anymore." Donnie says in response to the scene that just unfolded.

"I wish I could say the same Donatello, our Shredder always gets away in the end and always comes back to cause more trouble, no matter what we do." **Donatello** sighs as he replies to his counterpart.

"We have no time to mess around guys! We have to save April!" **Leonardo** exclaims, being very concerned about the fact that anything could've happened to their news reporter friend by now.

"Wow, I never thought she would look like this in your dimension. She does remind me of my mother though. I would like to properly meet her soon." April says in response, being curious about how she would get along with her dimensional counterpart."

"Dudes, there is another much, much bigger problem we have in our home Dimension." Mikey says, finally getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Michelangelo?" **Leonardo** replies to him, being the most attentive of the group.

"Well, your dimension's Krang is using his technodrome to conquer our world, and we don't have much time before the entire city is burned to crisp like a pizza!" Mikey explains hectically.

"The technodrome? But last time I remember, our group of turtles sent it into Dimension X." **Leonardo** replies.

"Well, we gotta put an end to it either way! We ain't got no time to lose!" Raph exclaims, clearly not satisfied that every passing minute meant more destruction being caused by the technodrome in their home.

"I'm up with you guys on the plan and all, but there's one thing missing." Casey suddenly interrupts the conversation, catching the attention of everyone else.

"What could that be Casey?" Leo asks him, thinking that Casey has something very important to say.

"I think its lame how this world looks all flashy and all like rainbow dash, but it couldn't be less awesome without its own Casey Jones…" Casey says, frustrated.

"Seiously? That's your biggest complaint Casey?" Leo replied, annoyed.

"Ummm dude, we actually do have our Casey Jones. But he's completely Mondo Bizzaro." **Michealangalo** says.

"Oh Yeah, where is he?" Casey replies to him, still impatient to see his Dimensional Counterpart.

"Just spray that wall and you'll find out boy genius." **Raphael** sarcastically says.

Casey immediately starts to spray the nearby wall with his insignia for a minute or two, when he is suddenly confronted by a large man who grabs and lifts him with his incredibly muscular arms.

"Filthy Lawbreaker! You will do time for impersonating me!" Casey's Dimensional counterpart says as he gets ready to beat up the restrained and terrified teenager.

"No **Casey!** " Leonardo exclaims as he rescues the current Casey from the brutal grasp of his other version. "He is you from another world! We are trying to save our worlds from Shredder and Krang!"

"Hmmm so that's the case is it?" **Casey** says, after finally calming down. "Then lets go and waste them, I have the strong urge to break something!"

"Woah. Now he's someone who I can fight alongside. I'll give your world that for being awesome with its Casey Jones." The current Casey says to the 80s turtles, finally having found something that he admired about their world.

"Well team! Let's go and stop the technodrome once and for all while saving April! Turtle Power!" **Leonardo** proudly exclaims as both teams of turtles, the two Caseys and the current April get ready to save New York City from the invasion.

"Well, looks like we will be hearing the Turtle Powers again." Current Leo responds to his counterpart while patting him on the shell, slightly annoyed but mostly feeling nostalgic about the use of the phrase.

"Umm there's only one problem guys, I lost my portal projector since the last time we used it…" **Donatello** says.

"No problem Donnie **" Donatello's** counterpart says with a smile on his face. "I made my own portal ray after trying to make a replica of your design. See?"

"Awesome work Donatello! Now lets make our way out of here before anything else happens!" **Donatello** says.

Donnie opens a portal to his homeworld as our heroes quickly make their way through the portal, determined to save New York City from the technodrome.

"Cowabunga!" **Michealangalo** shouts in pride.


	6. The Spoils of War

The Turtles, the Caseys and April O'Neil arrive in the current team's lair in the turtle van through the current Donnie's portal ray. They all look at the lair in relief that it hasn't been utterly destroyed by the technodrome.

"Radical. Your lair is still safe even if the technodrome is wreaking havoc outside" **Michealangalo** says, happy to see the lair in which he enjoyed skateboarding and playing pinball during their last encounter. "You should totally visit our lair someday and meet our sensei."

"Of course we will dude, once we beat the giant one eyed golfball. And Then, we will get to munch on pepperoni and play video games" Mikey happily says in response, eager to visit his alternate counterpart's home.

"But first, we will go face to face with those shameless lawbreakers. Defying the law is a serious crime, even across different dimensions. Although I will admit, I look a bit weird all round and plastic in this world." **Casey Jones** says, ready to get straight into action.

"You get used to it after a while, Jones" **Raphael** responds to him, having been in the 3-Dimensional universe before. "You do look like Jason though, I gotta say."

"No time for chat, Raphael! Casey's right, and besides. We have to save April from Shredder and Krang's grasp." **Leonardo** replies.

"Aww, sure thing fearless leader. And what will we do for the rest of the afternoon?" **Raphael** says, sarcastic and sharp and usual.

The team continues to discuss the situation and try to come up with a plan when suddenly, Donnie gets a call on his T-Phone from Master Splinter. Donnie responds, eager to hear what his sensei has to report on the situation.

"Yes Sensei? What's the report on the technodrome."

"The odds are not good my son. Karai and the Mutanimals are trying to hold off the rock soldier patrols, but there are too many of them. Will you be able to send any reinforcements?"

Donnie looks at the turtle van, and then has an idea in his mind spring up.

"Sensei, we have help coming for you on the way, while us turtles will try and infiltrate the technodrome and get to the bottom of this." Donatello says.

"Excellent my son, I will report to you when something of importance happens. Good luck with your mission" Splinter says, hanging up on the T-Phone.

"So, Donnie whats your idea?" Casey asks him

"Well, I think you, your counterpart and April should take the turtle van and help out sensei with fighting the rock soldiers." Donnie suggests

"Excuse me Donnie? Who's the leader around here?" Leo says.

"Ummm. Of course, we'll only carry out this plan if Leo approves of it." Donnie nervously says and lets out a small laugh.

"I approve of it. Now lets move Ninjas!" Leo says as both teams of turtles leave the lair in order to fight the technodrome, leaving April, Casey and his counterpart to operate the van.

"Woah, this van is totally awesome, look at all the cannons and gadgets in this baby." Casey enthusiastically says. "I get to be with April, fight alongside **Casey Jones** and get to smash those rockheads for beating me earlier. Hehe."

"I can hear you Casey, you know." April replies to him, a bit annoyed.

"Well, lets go on our action packed date, babe." Casey happily says as he puts his arm across April's shoulder and lets out a sly grin. Feeling like a bit of a third wheel, and not wanting to dwell in the awkward situation any longer, Casey's counterpart says.

"Now lets go fight them rock headed creeps, before I break something!"

"Oh right, we'll make the best team of all time. Now lets cause some real damage! Goongala!" Casey enthusiastically yells, making his way to the turtle van alongside April and his counterpart.

"Goongala?" Casey's counterpart says in confusion, having never heard the iconic catchphrase before in his universe.

"Huh, you're supposed to be Casey Jones and you've never heard of Goongala?" Casey asks him, genuinely surprised at how different his other version is from him in so many areas. "Do you even have a catchphrase?"

"I've never thought about it before… Now let's go break something first, talk later." **Casey Jones** says in response. April and the Caseys get in the Turtle van, with April driving and the two Casey's chatting in the back seat. A bit shaky with a vehicle she has never driven, April initially has trouble operating the Turtle Van from the 80's universe, but quickly adjusts to the situation and makes her way out of the lair.

"So dude, you pretty much don't team up with the turtles that much in your world?" Casey asks his counterpart, curious and wanting to know as much about him as possible.

"I am a lone wolf, teen jones. Only get the turtles when they need me. I spend the rest of my time beating up vicious criminals, from deadly bank robbers to shameless jaywalkers." **Casey** responds to him, not realizing how much this impresses his counterpart.

"Woah, that is so awesome. I could learn a bit from you, you know?" Casey replies to him as April drives the turtle van into the streets, listening to the conversation of the two Caseys.

"Huh. Now I feel like the third wheel here. I hope it's about time when I get to meet the other **April** " April thinks to herself, still incredibly excited to meet her counterpart, yet visibly frustrated that she is the only one who didn't get to have a proper meeting. Nevertheless, the turtle van is on the streets by this point and they see the large swarms of foot and Rock soldier patrols littered around the city. The two Casey's mount the guns on each side of the turtle van, while April drives, determined to put an end to the Invasion once and for all. One of the rock soldiers, General Traag, sees the Turtle Van and says:

"So, those bratty kids are it again! Get them my fellow rock soldiers!"

"Oh, we'll show you how kiddy we are! Fire the cannons **Casey!** " Casey says to his counterpart

"You don't even have to ask," Casey's counterpart says as he shoots the rock soldiers with lazer blasts. The blasts knock them off their feet, but they only manage to get back up after a short while.

"Not enough! We need something else to beat them April!" Casey yells at the top of his voice, as the rock soldiers begin chasing and firing at the Turtle Van.

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve. It's a good thing Donnie told me about the things in the van." April confidently says with a smirk on her face, as she activates one of the Turtle Vans weapons. Suddenly a pipe emerges out of the back of the vehicle and releases oil onto the ground that the Rock soldiers are running on. Not being able to react quickly enough, the stone warriors fall on the slippery ground as their heavy weight prevents them from immediately getting back up.

"Now lets go, before more of the rockheads chase after us." **Casey** says as April drives the Turtle Van away from the patrols. However, they are suddenly stopped when they see four thugs waiting for them. The tallest of them is a brain-like creature in a robotic body, followed by **Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady** , who had made their escape to 3-Dimensional New York City after the battle that had ensued in the other dimension.

"You aren't going anywhere, you miserable earth creatures." **Krang** says in his bizarre voice, followed by a croak.

"Woah, is that the Krang that the turtles told us about in space?" The current Casey says, baffled by how the alien resided in a large android body resembling a large bald man wearing nothing but speedo glasses and bright red underwear. "What a lame costume, man." Casey says as he bursts out in laughter at how ridiculous the evil alien creature looked.

"Don't underestimate him Casey, my psychic senses tell me that they are all capable of doing a lot of harm" April swiftly responds to Casey, knowing that there is more than what meets the eye.

"Well the only one who's getting harmed are the filthy lawbreakers!" Casey's counterpart exclaims as he gets out of the van and charges for **Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady**.

"No **Casey!** " April yells as Casey as he gets closer to the villains, until **Krang's** android body has its eyes suddenly light up a bright red colour, before shooting out two deadly lazers, that knock **Casey** right off his feet, leaving him unconscious.

"Puny human! No one messes with **Krang!** Supreme ruler of Dimension X!" **Krang** proudly and arrogantly exclaims as the Current April and Casey try to rescue to the other **Casey** , only to be suddenly be surrounded by the four villains and a large number of foot soldiers and stone warriors.

"Surrender you kids! Or your blasted friend here will perish!" **Shredder** shouts at the top of his voice as April and Casey are left with no choice, being surrounded and vastly outnumbered. April sees the helplessness of the situation first and then quickly whispers to the teenage Casey:

"We have no choice Casey, we can't let him die (looks at the alternate version of Casey Jones) just surrender and play along, we'll inform the turtles."

"Ok, but I don't have to like it. Surrendering like a wimp. What a rip off." Casey says as he and April put their arms up, shortly after which Bebop and Rocksteady begin tying them up. After all three of the turtles' allies are restrained and unable to fight back, the Shredder tells Krang:

"See **Krang?** I told you it would be a good idea to conquer the turtle's alternate reality first using the technodrome."

"For once you came up with a halfway decent plan, my dear **Shredder." Krang** says, with a smile on his face. "We will get rid of those miserable turtles when we wipe out the primary reality!"

"And if it wasn't for me working on the new Dimensioner when you left me behind for that freak subprime, none of this would've been possible you blob of brains!"

"Oh gimme a break **Shredder!** Can't a supreme ruler make a mistake here and there?"

"Perhaps I should be in charge this time **Krang** , with my upgraded Dimensioniser, those blasted Turtles will have no chance of surviving. No more accursed turtles to foil my plans!" Shredder yells in pride as he starts to cackle maniacally.

 **Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady** use the Turtle Van to head back to the technodrome in the city, while April and Casey are tied up in the back seats. April however, can wriggle her arm just enough to reach her T-Phone. April manages to call Donnie, who picks up immediately.

"Yes April?"

"Donnie, me and the Caseys have been captured by the other dimension's **Shredder."**

"Huh? My princess captured!? Where are you April?"

"In the turtle van, being held hostage. We are being taken to the technodrome"

Suddenly, April's T-Phone is snatched by **Bebop** , who mocks Donatello over the line.

"We got yo girl hostage, you toitle freak!" (laughs)

" **Bebop?!** You won't get away with rescuing my princess you hear me!"

"Ohhh. Looks like the gap toothy toitle has a thing for the girl" Rocksteady says and then laughs with Bebop uncontrollably.

"The toitles got a crush! The toitles got a crush!" **Bebop** childishly sings as he further annoys Donnie over the T-Phone.

"Oh Yeah, just wait and see what will happen when I" Donnie says over the T-Phone when…

 **Shredder** suddenly grabs the T-Phone out of **Bebop's** hand and smashes it onto the ground with his foot, destroying it.

"Don't you know that the turtles can track us with those blasted things? You Mutant Moron!"

"Uhh, whats tracking boss?" **Rocksteady** stupidly asks him.

"Never Mind! Search the Caseys for more of them phones! We wanna make sure the turtles don't win this time" Shredder says as he laughs. **Bebop and Rocksteady** then grab Casey's T-Phone and his alternate counterpart's Turtlecom, smashing them both to pieces.

"Now this is the favourite part of my job. Smashing things" **Bebop** says as the steps on the T-Phone.

"You won't get away with this **Shredder!** You'll be sorry when the turtles will pin you down!" April yells, clearly very angry about being tied up

"Awww, such harsh words for such a pretty face." **Shredder** mockingly says in response, confident that his plan will work this time.

"You don't flirt with my girl, shred-man!" Casey shouts out of jealousy

"So she's your girlfriend aye? Well I'll make sure you both go down together after you see me dispose of those wretched reptiles!" **Shredder** sharply responds to him. They all look as the Technodrome opens its main gate and allows **Krang** to drive the Turtle Van to drive straight into it. At a certain point, **Krang** stops the Turtle Van and the four thugs take out the Caseys and April, still tied up. They take the three hostages to an empty room and then throw them in there.

"Enjoy your stay, for it won't be a pleasant one" **Krang** tells them in his heavily fluctuating and gross voice as he laughs. "Come **Shredder!** We can wait no longer to rule these miserable realities!"

 **Krang, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady** all make their way to the Technodrome's main control room as the two Casey's and April are still locked in the room, tied up.

"Those Punks won't get away with this, just wait and see when the turtles beat em up" Casey says, frustrated and extremely annoyed as a result of being defeated and captured by his enemies.

"I don't feel good about this Casey, I'm not sure we'll make it out of this alive, let alone the turtles." April says with a very depressed and sad expression of her face. The current Casey sees how she is feeling and instantly empathises with April.

"No matter what happens April, we won't ever give up. That's what my parents told me, never to give up. We will try and get outta this room, and then help the turtles beat those punks with whatever it takes." Casey says, with a new sense of enthusiasm and happiness in his voice.

"You're right Casey, I can't give up. Thank you for the inspiration." April says as she feels better and even blushes a bit after having Casey motivate her. April looks over to Casey Jones' 80s counterpart, who is still lying unconscious on the floor, but then April is shocked to see that there is someone else lying next to him. An adult woman with brunette hair, wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit and lying on the ground unconscious, tied up just like her Dimensional Counterpart.

" **April?!"** the teenage girl says, shocked that she is tied up right next to her alternate Incarnation.


	7. Flashback

Not much time has passed since the technodrome began invading New York City, and most of the citizens vacated their homes, before being rounded up by foot and rock soldiers and held hostage on the streets which resemble a nuclear wasteland by now. The two teams of turtles are trying to fight their way as they get closer to the battle fortress, in order to stop **Krang** from carrying out his ultimate plan, but unknown to them, another threat lurks deep in the shadows, closer to home, and closer to the heart.

2pm, unknown underground location, headquarters of the foot clan.

There lay a series of underground bunkers beneath the city used by the current Shredder as a hideout ever since our heroes managed to defeat him in the war over control of the city. The leader of the foot clan was a weaker position than ever, since his entire clan of foot ninjas and foot bots either left the organisation or were taken out by the turtles in combat. Even the Shredder's adoptive daughter, Karai, had left him for good, never to come back again. The only ones who were still on the Shredder's side were his small army of mutants, from Chris Bradford as the horrifyingly grotesque wolf mutant Razhar, to the Newtralizer and even Snakeweed, who had joined the Shredder's side during the war against the turtles, only to be defeated and left in hiding, not wanting to reveal themselves to humanity ever again, for the fear of the people prosecuting them for the ruthless criminals they were.

The Shredder sat on his office chair in the deepest room of the bunker, depressed, angered and saddened all at once. His face was only lit by a single bulb hanging on top of the underground ceiling and he had taken his kuro kabuto helmet off, not wanting to dishonour the helmet by having it worn by a defeated warrior. Hatred and resentment only grew in his heart, as he thought of how Karai was never going to come back. She meant everything to him, and even after Splinter lost everything from the burning house years ago, including his beloved wife Tang Shen, Shredder still had something to gain. But not anymore, for his trophy now never wanted to see him again and Shredder had lost the battle for good.

"Karai…" Shredder said in a sad tone as he looked at a picture of him holding his adoptive daughter. His face was heavily burned and grotesque looking from that fateful encounter, but the picture showcased a young girl smiling at him as she playfully ran her small hand across the Shredder's cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly however, the Shredder hears loud footsteps coming towards from the upper floors of his bunker. Thinking he might have been discovered, the Shredder gets his gauntlets ready for a fight, but then lowers his guard as the intruder was none other than Shredder's most loyal and deadly henchman, Tiger Claw.

"What is it Tiger Claw…" Shredder says, frustrated

"Master Shredder, the giant fortress has almost completely invaded the city, we must evacuate, or we will be at risk too." Tiger Claw tells him as the bunker's ceiling suddenly shakes from the impact of the Technodrome, causing the light bulb to drop on the ground which leaves the room pitch black.

"For the last time, I don't care anymore Tiger Claw! I have lost everything! Get out! I don't need you anymore!" Shredder angrily snarls back at him. Tiger Claw however, sees opportunity in the situation and simply lets out a smile, before responding to him:

"That is where you are wrong master; there is still hope for the foot clan, for your daughter"

Shredder is completely silent and unresponsive, not taking Tiger Claw seriously at this point. Tiger Claw however, continues to talk:

"I know for sure that this invasion will work in your favour. We will be able to become rulers of the city once again, and kill those hideous reptiles."

"And how do you know that Tiger Claw?" Shredder immediately asks him, still not convinced, but engaged by what his most loyal henchmutant has to say.

"It began years ago, when I first fought the turtles for you in the rooftops of the city."

* * *

We switch to a scene in the rooftops of New York City in the dead of the night years ago, when there is a major battle going on in between three Turtles, Splinter and the mutants of the foot clan, being accompanied in battle by none other than Shredder's adoptive daughter. Karai fights the turtles with all her fury, as Razhar, Fishface help her attack the ninjas with full force. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw faces off with Splinter, having grabbed him by the throat using one hand, intending to kill the ninja master with his sword in the other hand.

"You are mine now Yoshi San!" Tiger Claw says with a very serious tone, Intending to kill when suddenly, a stone hits him right in the head. Distracted, but not hurt looks in the direction of where the stone came from. "Who dares!?"

Tiger Claw then hears more movement to his other side but by the time he looks, it's too late. He sees a turtle with a blue bandana charging straight towards him with an extended leg, intend to kick him right off his feet, which he does.

The sheer impact knocks tiger claw off the rooftop as he crashes onto a stairway, having been hurt from the impact of the blow to the chest. At the same time, Leonardo rushes over to his sensei, in a hurry to make sure he is alright, having been through a rough battle. Splinter notices his son's concern and softly reassures him by telling him:

"Not too shabby"

Suddenly however, everyone stops as they see a giant worm-like creature erupt out of the ground. The giant creature has its jaws wide open as it roars and its tentacles are being controlled by April and Casey, who are on the creatures back as it leans upwards towards the sky. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, Karai, Razhar and Fishface are all distracted by the enormous sight while Tiger Claw breathes heavily with a hateful expression on his face.

Suddenly, he takes out his sword and activates his jetpack, using this opportunity to deliver the final blow to Splinter through his bladed weapon. Unfortunate for him however, Splinter's reflexes aren't that of the average person, and the mutant rat quickly takes notices and dodges the deadly swoop of the sword. Splinter then proceeds to strike Tiger Claw's various pressure points one after the other, until finally kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying straight towards the jaws of the giant worm creature as his jetpack malfunctions and has him screaming in terror as he helplessly flies straight into the worm's belly.

Tiger Claw's jetpack finally stops producing fire after the slimy insides of the worm's intestines completely dissolve the flame with their liquids, and the mutant bounty hunter himself struggles to get out as the sheer moisture of the worm's digestive system only propels him further down into the acidic stomach. He tries to hold himself by digging his sharp claws into the flesh of the Kraathatrogon, managing to delay his demise. Suddenly however, he notices the stomach acid of the worm only becoming more prevelant, as some of the substance bounces around in the bath of the worm's body, landing straight on one of Tiger Claw's eyes.

Tiger Claw lets out a loud scream as the pain from him being blinded in one of his eyes is far too intense to bear, but being a skilled and resilient bounty hunter with fine survival skills, he takes out his sword with one hand and digs it deep into the worm's flesh, buying him time to use his other hand to take out an eyepatch from his inventory and cover his blinded eye immediately, before using his sword to hold on the worm's inside flesh and avoid falling into the vicious digestive acids, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Meanwhile…

* * *

It's another bright and colourful day in Two Dimensional Earth, and no city showed this more than New York City. People go on about their daily business, while on the rooftops of the city; four green mutated turtles sit and relax, having saved the day once again.

"Great to be back home" **Raphael** says as he is relieved after having gone on an adventure where he teamed up with his dimensional counterpart.

**Leonardo** opens his box of pizza and hands a slice to **Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo** , who are all eager to dig in. All four turtles enjoy their favourite dish, when suddenly, **Leonardo** notices something odd.

A portal opens up in the middle of the street and from it, a giant Kraathatrogon emerges. Everyone in the city looks in shock as the worm briefly stands idle before attacking everybody on the streets, roaring as it chases people around. All four turtles take notice, and attentively observe the situation.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" **Leonardo** is the first one to speak about the situation as **Michealangalo** raises his arms, in concern before saying:

"Woah dudes, a giant freaky worm! Totally Mondo Bizzaro!"

"I bet that Pesky Shredder and Krang and behind are this!" **Donatello** says, confident that their ancient enemies were once again at it. **Raphael** then is the first one to get ready for action, as he nudges his brother on the shoulder, saying:

"You know what that means, right **Leonardo?"**

"We take down the creepy crawler and then we order pizza!" **Leonardo** heroically says as he pulls out his swords, much like the rest of the turtles who pull out their weapons too, ready to fight.

"Yes! Turtle Power!" **Donatello** exclaims as the four turtles jump off the building towards the giant worm terrorising the city.

"Cowabunga!" **Michelangelo** yells in pride as all four turtles assault the worm and attempt to tame it while it violently thrusts across the street, trying to get the 4 turtles off it, but to no success.

The turtles continue to battle the worm and try their best to stop the giant creature from wreaking any more havoc when suddenly, the worm drops dead on the empty road. All four turtles are surprised as none of them were apparently the cause of this, but they're taken further aback when the worm's belly seems to start push upwards repeatedly.

Suddenly, a large sword swiftly cuts its way out of the thick belly of the now dead creature, and then sharply slides its way towards **Leonardo** , who suddenly moves out of the way to avoid being cut as the sword creates a large gaping hole. Out of the gaping hole, a paw grabs the thick belly fat of the worm and then the turtles see an eye peek out of the pitch black hole, growling in rage. Suddenly, Tiger Claw emerges out of the belly of the worm with a large sword in his hand, staring directly at the turtles with a hateful look.

"Ummm. I think things just got really bad bros" **Michelangelo** says as he sees Tiger Claw stare at him, before the mutant bounty hunter lets out a fearsome roar that makes all the turtles experience chills down their shell covered spines.

Now they knew that they were up against a fearsome opponent and all four turtles obeyed their gut instinct to attack Tiger Claw without any hesitation. They all simultaneously leapt into the air and charged for him with their weapons but then Tiger Claw took out his lazer blasters and shot them all, making them collapse on the ground.

"You will suffer, you hideous turtles." Tiger Claw says as he continues to growl and viciously attacks **Raphael** by repeatedly choking him, showing no mercy as his hatred for the turtles had grown intensely. He didn't care that he was in an alternate dimension, with alternate turtles. All he wanted to do was to make sure that his enemies or even anyone resembling them were dead once and for all.

Tiger Claw however, is suddenly interrupted when **Donatello** and **Michealangalo** both get up and kick him off from Raphael, shortly before fighting him seriously with all the skills their sensei had taught them. Tiger Claw then uses one of his guns that sends out a rope to capture Donatello and slams him right into Michelangelo, who is sent flying across the air, dropping his nunchucks in the process.

Tiger Claw then goes to attack **Leonardo** with all his might, before he notices that **Donatello** dropped a large gun like device that he could use as a weapon. He confronts the turtles with it, who are no longer going to go light against the skilled assassin.

"Alright Cat man dude, this is it!" **Raphael** says as all four turtles then regroup and then get ready to take down Tiger Claw once and for all.

"Surrender now Tiger Creep, you're outnumbered! And give me back my portal ray!" **Donatello** says as he too is very angry about Tiger Claw having the nerve to deal with them so violently before stealing his portable portal ray.

"Portal ray you say? Well sayonara you pathetic reptiles, I won't be gone for long" Tiger Claw says as he activates the portal ray, making his escape before all turtles could gang up on him.

Tiger Claw was a skilled assassin who held his own against Splinter, but at this point, he was pretty worn out from all the previous battles he had fought, from batting the current turtles and splinter, to barely surviving the vicious digestive system of a Kraathatrogon. He could not afford to fight four healthy mutant turtles from an alternate dimension that were skilled fighters themselves and thus made his escape, using the portal ray to transport himself to an old warehouse where he rested and allowed himself to rest and let his wounds heal.

* * *

"Tiger Claw, I don't have time to hear your pathetic story!" Shredder coldly howls at the assassin, who suddenly stopped in the middle of telling of his past experiences. Shredder was frustrated and tired at this point, wanting to be left alone for once.

"Ah, but there's more to it Master Shredder. If that world had its own turtles, it had its own **Shredder.** " Tiger Claw points out, still enthusiastic that his plan could work. "He is the one operating the giant fortress up on the surface and is the only key to helping us finally kill the turtles, and Hamato Yoshi."

Shredder immediately became more attentive and alert upon hearing his old rivals name as well as the revelation that his Dimensional Counterpart was close to home. Even though the room was pitch black at this point, Tiger Claw could sense that the Shredder was regaining his strong passion, the passion that made him go to incredible extents to ensure Splinter's suffering.

"Kindly continue Tiger Claw." Shredder confidently says as he puts on his helmet, unphazed by all the destruction going on outside.


	8. Betrayal

"I lay in the old warehouse to rest that very day, away from the counterparts of those vicious turtles so that I could rest in peace for once." Tiger Claw told Shredder as he continued to tell Shredder about his past

* * *

Tiger Claw, still carrying **Donatello's** portal ray in his hands, quietly sits down on the floor, next to a number of barrels in the hall of science building, having been worn out from all his previous battles. He slowly breathes in and out, hoping that he can recover from his injuries quick enough so that he could make his way back to his home dimension.

Suddenly, however Tiger Claw hears footsteps entering the building, and he makes sure to be hidden out of sight and ducks behind the barrels and crates, not wanting to have further confrontations. He slowly peeks outside, and sees a man dressed in Japanese samurai armour enter the building, along with his two mutant henchmen, **Bebop and Rocksteady.** The man appears to be frustrated, and Tiger Claw senses that he is about to explode into a rant, before suddenly, someone else comes running into the building.

It is an alien brain-like creature, inside a giant robotic android body, running towards **Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady** in desperation, as it if it had betrayed them but later came back seeking its redemption.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up after leaving us." **Shredder** said, visibly irritated as usual but somewhat relieved that **Krang** was able to arrive to help at the right time. A time when all of **Shredder's** resources, the technodrome, the foot soldiers and the stone warriors were all trapped in Dimension X, while having the main inhabitants trapped on earth.

"I nearly had the technodrome back in action **Shredder!** I only failed because that blithering idiot subprime banished me back to this miserable planet!" **Krang** howled at him, still suffering from the agony of defeat.

"Well If you had taken me along in your little scheme, those blasted turtles would've been history you bodiless gaylien!" **Shredder** shouted back at **Krang.**

"If only I had a Dimension X dollar for everytime you said that you tin faced moron! You should know that you were the one who botched up our plan in the first place! If it wasn't for your incompetence before my plan, **the turtles** wouldn't have even been able to send the technodrome to Dimension X without us!" **Krang** angrily snarled back at him.

"Well you should've not have let that blasted subprime screw up your plan, or else we would've had the technodrome in our grasp once again!" **Shredder** screams, as he and **Krang** quickly escalate their conservation into a full on argument that went absolutely nowhere. Tiger Claw listened to the entire talk, noting down details in his mind and figuring out that this dimension's **turtles** had their **Shredder** and **Krang** on the loose, only because the villains had no access to their main weapon. However, Tiger Claw still had the portal ray in his hand, and had an idea to help get rid of both turtle teams.

* * *

"It was then master Shredder, that I sought help of that dimension's **Oroku Saki** , by helping him gain access to his technodrome in return for his hand in destroying Splinter and the turtles once and for all."

* * *

Tiger Claw then emerges from the barrels fearlessly, surprising both **Shredder** and **Krang** , who had never seen a giant Tiger Mutant before, let alone one carrying all sorts of weapons and an eyepatch.

"What in blazers!?" **Shredder** shouts, shocked at the sight of Tiger Claw approaching him and **Krang.**

"I may be of help Master **Shredder** , you may not know me, but I too want to dispose of the **turtles** of your world."

"How do you know who I am?!" **Shredder** snarls back him, suspicious that Tiger Claw was perhaps a spy sent by the **turtles** to capture him

"I am Tiger Claw, professional assassin and bounty hunter from another world with its own sets of turtles, and its own shredder." Tiger Claw replies to him humbly, hoping to strike up an alliance.

"Hmmm. Sounds just like the counterparts of those pesky **turtles** I encountered earlier. Any chance they came from a Three Dimensional Reality?" **Krang** asked Tiger Claw in response.

"Indeed. And I can help you regain control of your technodrome to help me get rid of them once and for all." Tiger Claw condfidently says

"And what exactly will allow you to get us the technodrome all the way back from Dimension X?" **Shredder** says

"This portral ray that I stole from one of those turtles." Tiger Claw says as he shows both **Krang** and **Shredder** the large trans-dimensional device in his hands, glowing a shiny shade of silver mixed with grey.

"Gee, that looks pretty." **Bebop** says

"And I know this isn't some sort of trick, because I personally saw one of the turtles use it during my alliance with Subprime." Krang says, feeling very enthusiastic that this particular plan to retrieve the technodrome would work.

Tiger Claw uses the portal ray to open a large portal, from which the group of five can see the insides of the technodrome, all 3-Dimensional as it was last left stranded in the 3D parts of Dimension X after the previous confrontation with both groups of turtles.

"Yes! I can finally command my fortress once again as the supreme ruler of Dimension X!" **Krang** enthusiastically says.

"And we get to play video games and read comics." **Rocksteady** cheerfully says as he and **Bebop** exchange a hi-five. This kind of behaviour noticeably surprises Tiger Claw, who is shocked at how lightheartedness and relative innocence of the villains in this universe were in great contrast to the Shredder of his universe, who would go to horrific lengths such as letting the entire world get destroyed, just to get his revenge against his long-time rival, Splinter.

 **Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady** and Tiger Claw enter the technodrome, relatively untouched from the previous encounter with the turtles, only resulted in a few broken kraang droid robot parts being present here and there. Otherwise, the giant battle fortress was in full power and durable as always from the power cells that Krang and the foot soldiers stole from a previous encounter. Not even the harsh climate of Dimension X was able to cripple the sheer might of the technodrome.

Upon entering, **Krang** and **Shredder** immediately begin to move the machine out of hostile Kraang territory and into safer parts of Dimension X, where they would not encounter hostility, and **Krang** could have his army of rock soldiers regroup for the upcoming invasion he was planning. **Bebop and Rocksteady** , being the comical goof offs, went into their room and engaged in rather silly activities for evil mutant henchmen, like playing retro video games and reading comic books. Tiger Claw meanwhile, stayed in a separate room and used the time he had to get some rest from all the bruises injuries he had acquired prior, like his blinded left eye. Unknown to him however, he was being monitored by **Krang** and **Shredder's** video surivellance.

"Are you sure we need to monitor him **Krang?** He was the one helped us control the technodrome once again." **Shredder** said, a bit sceptical of **Krang's** excessive paranoia for Tiger Claw.

"You never know **Shredder.** Subprime and the Kraang helped me gain access to the technodrome again after the turtles blasted it into Dimension X without us, but it all ended with my idiot cousin banishing me to earth again." **Krang** said in response, with his monitoring system still firmly focused on Tiger Claw. "You always have to be alert, just in case that Tiger mutant decides to double cross us."

"Well Yeah, but I don't think he will do any harm." **Shredder** responds to him, as **Krang** drives the technodrome into another part of Dimension X, 2 Dimensional and in vicinity of **Krang's** rock soldier armies.

"General Traag, come in, this **Krang,** do you hear me?" **Krang** says as he uses the technodrome's radio communication tool.

"Yes Lord **Krang**. I am at your command." Traag says as he hones into his master's signal, after recently having his rock soldier armies fought a city of Neutrinos.

"What is the status of my rock soldier army Traag?" **Krang** asks his most loyal general

"We have recently just driven away a city of Neutrinos, sire. The army isn't occupied with any battles at the moment." General Traag reports to him.

"Good. It is a miracle those bratty kids aren't on our backs for once." Krang says "General Traag, I want you to gather the rest of the Rock soldier armies, I intend to launch a full invasion on earth and get revenge on those annoying turtles."

"I am onto it, my lord." Traag obediently complies with **Krang's** command as he begins to gather the Rock soldier armies.

"This is good indeed. With the technodrome, my army of stone warriors and all the foot soldiers, we should be able to conquer the earth as easy as **Shredder** fouling up."

"I can hear you **Krang!** " **Shredder** exclaims back at him

"Wait? What is this?" **Krang** says as he observes the surveillance footage of Tiger Claw in one of the technodrome's rooms. They both see Tiger Claw looking rather angry and full of hate, viciously slamming a punching bag in one of the training rooms with his powerful fists and claws while rambling on about all the times he had been wronged and his bloodthirsty desire for revenge.

"When we meet turtles, I will not let you go. And you too Yoshi san, just wait!" Tiger Claw says in a rage as he completely destroys one of the punching bags with his bare hands, showcasing how powerful and terrifying he was in terms of strength and combat effectiveness.

"I don't trust him **Shredder.** I mean just look at him, he is an insane megalomaniac fiend!" **Krang** says as he observes Tiger Claw further training in the room while rambling with anger.

"You're only saying that because you can't get your head over subprime screwing you over, **Krang.** Tiger Claw will easily destroy those wretched reptiles for us while we can sit back and enjoy some boiled brains." **Shredder** says as he laughs at **Krang's** relentless paranoia.

"I am ruler of this technodrome and I will decide who gets banished and who gets to stay you bug brain!" **Krang** authoratively exclaims as he makes up his mind regarding Tiger Claw.

"Look at this way my dear **Shredder,** we don't need him anymore. We can just get rid of him now. That way, we still have the technodrome in our full control, and we don't have to take the chance of him possibly double crossing us." **Krang** explains

"Well, whatever, but I still don't think this is a good idea." **Shredder** says in response as **Krang** gets ready to dispose of Tiger Claw.

" **Bebop! Rocksteady!** Tiger Claw! I want you all here, now!" **Krang** yells into the technodrome's microphones.

Tiger Claw immediately arrives in the main control room, followed by **Bebop and Rocksteady** who naturally arrived late due to their laziness and pre-occupation with fun and games.

"You rang, **krang?" Rocksteady** says. "Gee, I've always wanted to say that."

"What is it **Krang?" Bebop** asks, while chewing a burger, spilling crumbs all over the ground, before snorting.

"I am at your service, master **Shredder**." Tiger Claw says before bowing in respect for the alternate dimensional counterpart of his boss. This surprises **Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady** , who are not familiar with these sorts of mannerisms that were a part of Tiger Claw's code of honour.

"You could learn a lesson or two from Tiger Claw on respect, you imbeciles! Now clean the mess you've made on the floor!" **Shredder** scolds his henchmutants as he hands them both a broom and a dustpan to clean the spilled breadcrumbs on the floor.

"Geez, it wasn't me boss!" **Rocksteady** whines as he points his finger at **Bebop** for being the one making the mess.

"Shut up And get to work you incompetent buffoons!" **Shredder** shouts as both **Bebop** and **Rocksteady** , before hastily albeit comically following their boss' orders.

"So Tiger Claw can I have a look at that Dimensional portal ray?" **Krang** says as Tiger Claw obediently hands over the device created by **Donatello.**

"Hmm, this could prove useful in my conquest of earth. If only I could get over my rock soldiers from Dimension X." **Krang** says as he opens a portal to a 3-Dimensional part of Dimension X, far away from the current location of the technodrome.

"Tiger Claw? Could you check if any of my rock soldiers are present over there in Dimension X? I need to assemble as many troops as possible." **Krang** says, confident that his plan of getting rid of the mutant bounty hunter would work.

"Yes Master **Krang.** " Tiger Claw says as he goes through the portal to investigate any sign of rock soldier presence.

"Jeez, **Krang,** can we go too? I am feeling kinda bored in this stuffy technodrome." **Bebop** says.

"No you slime bucket!" **Krang** angrily yells as the mutant duo for annoying him yet again.

"Master **Shredder** , I can't see any sign of any stone warriors." Tiger Claw says as he continues exploring the wastelands of Dimension X.

"Huh?" Tiger Claw looks behind him as he realizes the portal behind him suddenly closed, leaving him trapped and stranded in an empty wasteland.

" **Shredder!** Open the portal!" Tiger Claw shouts in anger and desperation.

No response.

"Well that takes care of that mutant freak." **Krang** says, finally satisfied that he no longer had to be worried and paranoid about Tiger Claw. "Although I would've been much more satisfied if it was my cousin Subprime I had personally banished." The alienquietly says under his breath.

"I still think we didn't need to banish him." Shredder says in response.

"Oh, let it go now **Shredder." Krang** says

"Sure thing. Wonder when you'll let go of that petty grudge for your cousin subprime." **Shredder** says as he laughs at **Krang.**

"You sure know how to hurt a brain don't ya **Shredder?" Krang** says just before, he receives a radio message from General Traag.

"Lord **Krang,** I have assembled the rock soldier armies for the technodrome. I request a portal for the army to enter your rightful fortress, my lord." General Traag says

"Excellent work Traag. You will get the most honorary medal for your hard work soon." **Krang** says as General Traag and the army of rock soldiers makes their way into the technodrome, thus giving Krang and Shredder full access to all the rock soldiers, in preparation for the upcoming invasion of the different turtle realities, starting with 3 Dimensional Earth.

* * *

"And It was after I was deserted by **Krang and Shredder** , that I was left stranded in the barren wastelands of Dimension X. Filled with rage and hate, I made my through the armies of the Kraang and alien worlds that would drive lesser men mad, until I came back to you." Tiger Claw tells Shredder, who now finally understands the situation going on above the bunker.

"So, that's the giant death machine that is causing chaos outside. You can't trust them though, they betrayed you once, there's no guarantee they will change their pathetic ways this time." Shredder says in disgust that his counterpart betrayed his most loyal henchmutant.

"That is what I was thinking master Shredder. If they betray us again in a second alliance, we shall return the favour by betraying them and kill the savage turtles and their ninja master in the process." Tiger Claw says in a sinister tone as Shredder agrees to his plan.

"The plan shall proceed Tiger Claw. I, you, Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck will personally make a deal with my counterpart. Get the other troops to hunt down Hamato Yoshi and his turtles." Shredder orders his most loyal henchmutant, who proceeds to carry out his master's plan.

"This is it, Hamato Yoshi." Shredder coldly says as he lets out his psychotic laughter and slowly walks out of the underground bunker into the outside world with his small army, ready to carry out his evil deeds.


End file.
